


Five New Inventions Which Have Mr Sherlock Holmes' Approval

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr John Watson shares some of the new inventions used by Mr Holmes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five New Inventions Which Have Mr Sherlock Holmes' Approval

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ Fan_Flashworks Amnesty Challenge, Techonology prompt

With the current interest in the increasing number of new inventions, I am often asked for Holmes’ views on the use of such advancements.  I have therefore tried to pen some thoughts which have come to mind.  
  
I suppose my readers would instinctively think first of the telephone as something Holmes would appreciate, but for many years he relied as much upon the telegram when there were important messages to be sent.  Although the telephone was to hand, he was forced to rely on an operator to connect the call, and, of course, it was essential the person he wished to contact owned their own instrument.  
  
Many will have read of Holmes’ use of the gramophone in _The Mazarin Stone_ (and how much better that account would have been had I written it).  However, his main use of the gramophone is not to fool the criminal class, but for his own enjoyment.  I, on my part, am not always so enthusiastic, for now I not only have to listen to Holmes playing, but when he has finished he will turn to the machine for further entertainment, when I would appreciate some quiet.  
  
Holmes has made use of the bicycle on a few occasions, as illustrated by the tale I called _The Missing Three-Quarter_ , but it was not his mode of transport of choice.  One is far more aware of the state of the road when using a bicycle than when travelling by cab; and although it has advantages when on country lanes, if one wishes to leave the roadway and travel across fields one can soon find oneself at a disadvantage.  
  
Holmes has recently purchased a Kodak Box Brownie camera.  Whilst the quality of the picture is not sufficient to provide the minutiae of detail Holmes often requires when solving a case, it is good enough to establish the general scene.  A recent case, which I hope to commit to print in the future, hinged on the time certain events happened.  Holmes was able to prove, with ‘snapshots’ taken at various times during the day, his theory concerning the timing was correct.  
  
However, our favourite invention must be the escalator.  The first time I used one we were in Knightsbridge and I was feeling slightly under the weather.  Holmes informed me he knew precisely how to improve my day.  He dragged me into Harrods, and then onto the escalator.  We moved so slowly I was sure it would have been quicker to take the stairs.  However, all was revealed when we reached the top of the escalator and a porter presented us each with a tot of brandy.


End file.
